1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a can crusher, and more particularly, pertains to a can crusher for soda cans, pop cans, or like cans, whether the cans be aluminum or steel. The can crusher is manually operated by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of crushing cans, such as soda cans or pop cans, have included manufactured can crushers that crush can top to bottom, a brute force hand method, where the can is crushed by one's mere physical strength of the hands; a foot stomping approach, where the can is literally stomped on by an individual until the can is flattened; or a physical tool approach, where a hammer or like instrument is used to flatten the can. All of these methods are rather crude and barbaric, and are not considered as high technology compacting for subsequent recycling or disposal of a can.
The present invention provides a can crusher which is "state-of-the-art" technology to environmentally and ecologically crush a can from the side which reduces force required to crush the can versus top to bottom by any individual having basic physical strength and basic motor sensory physical skills.